1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate to an apparatus for providing a location based service and a method thereof, and more particularly, to an apparatus and a method thereof, which provide the most necessary or frequently requested information to a mobile terminal that has entered a specific service area, by using a short-distance communication method such as Wireless Fidelity (WiFi).
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Location Based Services (LBS) refer to service systems that provide various services to a user by using location information obtained through a mobile communication network, a Global Positioning System (GPS), or a wireless communication network. Various location determination technologies for the LBS have been developed to be applied to a variety of products. Also, there are various applications that trace the location of a user or provide the user with information on surrounding areas based on the location information of the user.
However, there is a limitation in compatibility of location based information programs. For example, since various kinds of mobile terminals have different platforms from each other, different customized LBSs need to be provided for the different mobile terminals.
Also, related art methods of providing location based information to mobile terminals have limitations in that a user bears charges for provided services in addition to data communication fee (wireless Internet interconnection fee), and needs to perform multiple inputs on his mobile terminal.